


Anniversary

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [19]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Anniversary

Anders lag bäuchlings auf der Sonnenliege und knurrte frustriert. Der Stift flog über die Seiten seines Notizbuches, als er versuchte die Ideen für ein neues Buch aufzuschreiben, aber wo seine Schrift sonst beinahe penibel ordentlich schien, war sie heute hektisch und beinahe unlesbar. Auch Anders schien das zu bemerken und achtlos warf er das sonst so gehütete Notizbuch auf die noch sonnenwarmen Platten der Terrasse.  
„Los, komm.“, Lars kniete sich vor seinen Zwilling und musterte ihn, „Wir reden. Jetzt.“ Störrisch erwiderte Anders den grau blauen Blick seines Bruders und schnaubte, „Ach, müssen wir?“ „Ja.“, Lars setzte sich zu ihm auf die Sonnenliege, aber Anders rückte ab, als würde er die Nähe nicht ertragen können. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen starrte er auf Lars hinunter und schnappte wütend, „Ich bin wohl einfach nur etwas frustriert!“  
„Frustriert?“, erkundigte Lars sich mit neugierig schief gelegtem Kopf und Anders schnaubte nur, „Oh ja, FRUSTRIERT! Die Deadline für das neue Buch läuft ab … Und ich bin längst nicht fertig! Oh und bevor ich es vergesse … MEIN EHEMANN hat unseren JAHRESTAG vergessen! Ja, ich glaube, ich bin frustriert!“ Lars wirkte überrascht, aber er nickte und stützte das Kinn auf die Hand, „Dein Ehemann, also? Er hat den Jahrestag vergessen?“  
„Genau.“, schnappte Anders giftig und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, „Er hat mich heute morgen nicht mal geküsst … Und, wir hatten nicht mal Sex! Er war weg, als ich aufgewacht bin!“ Endlich suchte Anders' blauer Blick Lars und die Miene des Arztes wirkte nun förmlich verzweifelt, „Den Massagetermin mit dem dämlichen Österreicher hat er nicht vergessen!“ „Ist das vielleicht der selbe Ehemann, der dich nicht geküsst hat, weil er heute morgen spät dran war? Der gleiche Ehemann, der vorgehabt hatte dich zu überraschen? Mit einem selbst gekochten Abendessen im Gewächshaus, wofür er Alexander und dessen Freundin um Hilfe gebeten hatte und heute morgen die Einkäufe abholen musste? Der Ehemann, dem du scheinbar gar nicht vertraust?“  
Anders wollte etwas sagen, sich rechtfertigen und hatte auch schon den Mund geöffnet, aber ein knappes Kopfschütteln von Lars brachte den jüngeren Zwilling gleich wieder zum Schweigen, „Vergiss es, Anders. So wie es aussieht, hast du dir ja schon ein Bild von deinem Ehemann gemacht.“ „Lars!“, Anders streckte eine Hand bittend nach seinem Zwilling aus, aber Lars ignorierte ihn und verschwand ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen wortlos ins kühle Innere ihres gemeinsamen Hauses.  
  
Lars ignorierte seinen Zwilling für den Rest des Tages und dies hinterließ ein ungutes Gefühl in Anders' Magen. Der Autor verabscheute die nagenden Schuldgefühle und er fuhr sich frustriert durch die blonden Haare. Er hatte nicht so gemein zu Lars sein und ihn auch nicht anfahren wollen, aber der Morgen war einfach zu grauenvoll gewesen.  
Stundenlang saß er auf dem orangen Teppich in seinem Arbeitszimmer und starrte auf die zerknüllten Seiten des neuen Manuskriptes, dessen Abgabetermin in weniger als vier Tagen wäre. Die Schrift verschwand vor seinen Augen und er seufzte, als er eine weitere Seite zerriss und frustriert in Richtung Mülleimer warf. Nach dem Geräusch der Tür, die ins Schloss fiel und verkündete, dass Lars nun gegangen war, wurde es nun unheimlich still im großen, leeren Haus.  
  
Lars hatte sich, kaum dass er am späten Morgen das Trainingscenter betreten hatte, in seinem kleinen Büro verschanzt und die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen. Der Physiotherapeut saß angespannt auf dem knarrenden Schreibtischstuhl und hielt sein, in einen silbernen Rahmen gefasstes Hochzeitsfoto verkrampft in seinen Händen. „Lars?“, das vorsichtige, beinahe schon schüchterne Klopfen der Athleten konnte er gut ignorieren. Er schwieg und antwortete einfach nicht, bis die Sportler schließlich endlich aufgaben und ihre Schritte auf dem abgewetzten Linoleum in den langen, gewundenen Gängen vor seinem Büro verklangen.  
Heftige Schläge, unter denen das Glas im Rahmen zu beben schien, ließen Lars dann aber doch zusammenzucken und er näherte sich vorsichtig der Tür. Kurz hoffte er, gegen besserem Wissens, dass vielleicht doch Anders vor der Tür stehen würde, aber der massigere Schatten zerstörte diese Hoffnung sofort. Lars' zitternde Finger lagen auf der Klinke und er lehnte sich gegen das kühle Glas, „Verschwinde, Clas ...“  
„Sie nicht kindisch, Lars.“, die Stimme des Sportchefs war befehlsgewohnt und dunkel, aber dennoch zögerte Lars noch kurz. Erst dann öffnete der Physiotherapeut die Tür dann aber doch einen Spalt weit und gab einen unleidigen Laut von sich, als Clas die Tür weiter aufzog und sich in die das kleine, etwas beengte Büro schob, „Anders war gerade bei mir … Was ist bitte schon wieder bei euch los?“ „Dir auch einen guten Tag, Clas.“, Lars sah den Sportchef bockig an, aber dieser hielt ihm nur einen einfachen, weißen Briefumschlag entgegen, „Lies das!“ „Kein Interesse.“, knurrte Lars und leckte sich dann aber über die Lippen, als Clas beinahe schon behutsam nach seiner Hand griff und die langen Finger vorsichtig um das kühle Papier legte, bevor er sich dann auch schon wieder zum Gehen wandte, „Richte deinem Bruder aus, dass ich nicht euer Postbote bin.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ Lars sich auf den protestierend knarrenden Schreibtischstuhl sinken und seine langen Finger spielten unruhig mit dem unscheinbaren, weißen Umschlag. Noch konnte der Physiotherapeut sich nicht überwinden, ihn zu öffnen, sondern starrte wie verzaubert auf seinen Namen, in der ordentlichen Handschrift seines Zwillings. Aber schließlich gewann seine Neugier doch die Oberhand und er öffnete den Umschlag und entfaltete das Blatt, das augenscheinlich aus Anders' Notizblock zu stammen schien.  
  
 _Lars,_  
 _Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe._  
 _Ich bin ein Vollidiot._  
 _Falls du mir verzeihen kannst, ich bin Gewächshaus._  
 _Ich liebe dich,_  
 _Anders._  
  
Anders wartete ungeduldig und umgeben vom schweren, süßlichen Geruch der in Blüte stehenden Rosen an dem kleinen Tisch im Gewächshaus. Das Eis im Champagnerkübel knackte leise und jedes Mal zuckte Anders zusammen und drehte sich hastig und in Erwartung, dass Lars doch noch gekommen sein mochte zu den weit offen stehenden Glastüren um.  
Als sich dort aber wieder und wieder nicht die vertraute Silhouette seines Zwillings zeigen wollte, sank Anders mit einem genervten Seufzen jedes Mal etwas weiter auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Seine langen Finger zerpflückten die ehemals ordentlich gefalteten Servietten, bevor Anders sich dann mit wachsender Nervosität durch die zurückgegelten Haare fuhr und dann nervös damit begann an dem, ihm die Luft raubenden Krawattenknoten herumzufummeln, „Verdammt Lars … Bitte … Ich habs doch nicht so gemeint … Ich bin einfach ein verliebter Idiot … Bitte gib mir doch noch eine Chance, Lars ...“  
„Ach, eine Chance willst du?“, Anders schrak zusammen, als Lars dann doch plötzlich und unerwartet vor dem elegant gedeckten Tisch stand, „Hast du nicht im Brief geschrieben, dass du ein Vollidiot wärst?“ „Ein ziemlicher.“, gab Anders zu und lächelte etwas verkrampft, „Kannst du mir dann … verzeihen?“  
„Natürlich.“, Lars zog eine Hand hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hielt seinem blassen Zwilling eine rote Rose entgegen, „Ich liebe dich, du Vollidiot.“ „Aber ...“, Anders' Wangen begannen zu glühen und die langen Finger legten sich fester um den langen Stängel der Rose, als Lars sich mit einem sanften Lächeln vorbeugte und mit dem Daumen über die rote Wange strich, „Halt doch einfach mal die Klappe … Und küss mich.“


End file.
